Harry Sends Sirius a Howler
by dreamwriter32
Summary: After Sirius gets injured and nearly caught while on an Order mission, Harry sends him a howler.


Harry Sends Sirius a Howler

 **AN: This fic is a result of a plot bunny that would leave me alone until I wrote it. Enjoy!**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked, her raved headed friend. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all sat on one couch, watching Hermione and Harry, waiting for Harry's temper to explode… again.

Molly had sent her weekly letters and in Harry's was an additional letter from Remus. Ron and Hermione were discussing their prefect schedule when Harry bellowed, "HE DID WHAT!"

Luckily for Harry, the defense professor, Dolores Umbridge wasn't in the Great Hall. Fudge had called for a morning meeting, meaning that she would be in London for the day. After classes were over, Harry, Ron, and Hermione met in the common room. Fred and George entered the common room just has Harry was building up steam into one of his famous rants.

"Has that mutt lost his ever loving mind?!" Harry exclaimed. "He goes on an Order mission, after Dumbledore specifically told him to stay in the house. Not only does he get injured, but almost caught. What was he thinking?!"

Ginny came down from her dorm, wondering what was going on.

"What happened? I could hear Harry all the way up to my dorm."

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George groaned in unison, as Harry's rant restarted for the third time that day. When he finished, Ginny joined the group and sat down next to Hermione.

"When these two do something stupid Mum sends a Howler. She sent one to Ron when I was a first year," Ginny piped up.

"Must you remind us of that?!" Ron muttered.

"What did Remus said exactly?" Hermione inquired.

Harry handed Hermione the parchment that was Remus's letter.

 _Harry,_

 _Replying to the letter you sent. All I can tell you is to hang in there, Cub. I know it's hard and that having Professor Umbridge isn't easy, but there's nothing that can be done to change it._

 _I've just returned from my trip and I was somewhat successful in my mission._

 _Now, I should tell you something. Now don't get mad, but, Padfoot escaped. We had to go out on a mission for you know what and he had snuck out and joined us. In the middle of the mission, he sat off a jinx and ended up injured. If it wasn't for the quick work of Kingsley and Tonks, he would have been caught._

 _He's currently recovering from his injuries and is really confined in the house. He gets up and eats with us and spends the rest of the day in his room. Write to him sometime, Cub, he'll love to hear from you._

 _Gotta go. Write again,_

 _Remus_

"Wow" Hermione sighed. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all read over her shoulder, occasionally glancing at Harry, looking for signs that the raven headed teen was cooling down.

They watched silently as Harry dug in his rucksack and fished out a bottle of ink, a quill and some parchment. He headed to a nearby table and began to write.

Neville came in while Harry was writing. He said hello to everyone and noticed that Harry seemed mad about something. Ron and Hermione watched as Harry pushed the quill down on the parchment and furiously writing.

Harry wrote for twenty minutes and then read over his letter.

"So, what's up?" Neville inquired.

Hermione, Ron, George, Fred and Ginny waited for the rant to begin once more, but Harry never did. Neville then headed up to the dorm, saying that he was going to head to the library.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione answered.

"Do you know how to turn this into a Howler?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Twenty minutes later, Harry had the letter ready and was heading to the Owlery. He decided to use one of the school owls so it would be suspicious.

"Harry, are you sure that was necessary?"

Harry looked at Hermione she was crazy and said, "Yes."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius sat at the table, listening to Remus rant on about how he should have listened to him when he said that he should go with them on their mission.

"You nearly got caught and you've now got a broken ankle and arm. Was it worth it?"

"Not if you're going to rant about it," Sirius grumbled.

"Remus is right, Sirius," Molly stated.

Sirius scowled at the red head woman and then asked Remus if he heard from Harry.

On cue, an unknown owl flew in and landed in front of Sirius. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the owl.

Kingsley, Tonks, and Remus drew their wands in case the letter had anything dangerous inside.

Molly watched from the end of the table as Arthur drew his wand.

"It looks like a howler?" Remus informed the group.

Sirius took the red envelope and to his horror, it had his nickname on it.

"I'd open it if I were you," Tonks suggested.

Sirius turned it over and opened it. Soon Harry's voice filled the room, shocking everyone.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" it began.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, GIVEN THE KISS, WHO KNOWS. DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO GET A LETTER SAYING THAT YOU'VE BEEN INJURED _AND_ NEARLY CAUGHT? NOT VERY GOOD. I WORRY ABOUT YOU ENOUGH AS IT. DO ME A FAVOR AND STAY WHEREEVER REMUS OR MRS. WEALSEY TELLS YOU TO. IF I HEAR THAT YOU WENT ON A MISSION AGAIN, I'LL REMIND YOU OF MY MOTHER'S TEMPER WHEN I GET THERE FOR CHRISTMAS BREAK!"

The envelop turned Remus and said, "And Moony, I'm holding you responsible."

Then it ripped into thousands of pieces. Everyone sat there in silence until Remus started chuckling.

Then Tonks followed, then Arthur, and suddenly everyone in the Order was laughing over the howler.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant," Remus applauded.

"I never knew Harry would do that," Tonk intoned.

Molly was standing at the sink, washing dishes, still silently laughing. Her shoulders were shaking, but no one noticed.

Sirius got up from the table and left the room as fast he was able with his injuries. Harry was right, he needed to be careful.

He entered his room and sat down on his bed, looking at a picture of Harry when he was a baby and then the other one was from his fifteenth birthday.

He knew he had to be careful. Harry needed him here and not in Azkaban or dead. He decided that for once he would listen to Remus and stay put.

He looked at the calendar and began counting down the days to Christmas break. He decided to plan pranks for Remus and Harry just for the sack of it.

Oh, it's going to be a great Christmas.


End file.
